<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random works by Adorablecobra85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871611">random works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85'>Adorablecobra85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Other Fandoms To Be Added, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Demonic Possession, Human Sacrifice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Lance (Voltron), Rituals, Trapped, but only for a sec, dont take any of these seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a collection of prompt thing me and my friends are doing. all prompts and fandoms are randomly generated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosCumKitty/gifts">DracosCumKitty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcore/gifts">kidcore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fandom: atla<br/>promt: porn<br/>dialog: "take your clothes off"<br/>this was randomly generated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"take your clothes off"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>what?!</em>" Sokka yelled.</p><p>Zuko and Sokka were trapped in a dark cave in the side of a volcano in the fire nation. the others had sent the two of them off to collect some sort of mushroom that only grew in these caves. everything was going fine until Sokka kicked a wall in frustration and caused the tunnel exit to collapse, trapping them inside with no other way out. this whole situation wouldn't be such a big deal if these caves weren't so damn hot!</p><p>"it's too hot in here," Zuko crossed his arms and turned away. "we could die of heatstroke if we don't do something" </p><p>"<em>fine</em>, but I'm keeping my pants <em>on</em>" he turned away and walked over to the other side of the cave to put some distance between them.</p><p>"do what ever you want, but don't complain to me if you get heatstroke" Zuko grumbled and started taking off his shirt while sokka worked on getting down to his pants. </p><p>Zuko <em>hated</em> this. everything about this sucked. it wasn't that the heat bothered him or the fact that he was stuck. no, it was the fact that he was stuck in a small hot cave with <em>Sokka.</em> The guy who's making him <em>question his sexuality</em>. all his life he was certain he straight. he had to be, right? he had a girlfriend and he hadn't wanted to kiss a guy before, had he? sure, he's though a few other guys were pretty attractive, but that's different from being attracted to them, isn't it? whatever, point is he's trapped with the really cute, funny, dork that he really wants to do things to.</p><p>"what are we even gonna do now?" sokka was looking at him expectantly, arms crossed and tapping his foot. Zuko would have answered but was immediately distracted by Sokka's naked, sweaty, chest. he watched as it rose and fell with each breath. he wanted to touch it. he wanted to run his fingers over Sokka's tan skin, feel his muscles twitch under his hands, hear the sounds he'd make if he- "are you even listening to me?"</p><p>"uh... yeah, we should... um..." Zuko looked around the cave, trying desperately to look at anything but <em>him</em>. "I don't know, sit here and wait for someone to come looking for us?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ouran high school host club, cult, "eat this"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*fandom and prompts were randomly generated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"eat this"</p><p> </p><p>"yes, sir" Haruhi's voice was blank as she spoke. The room was dark and cold. The only light and warmth provided by the five candles at each point of the satanic circle in the middle of the room. </p><p>When Haruhi joined the host club she hadn't thought it meant joining a cult. But she would do <em>anything</em> to pay it back. It started with simple tasks, like running errands or catering to guests. Then is became bigger things... darker things. She stalked people, broke into their homes to steal things for them, she let them use her body however they pleased. The bigger the task the more money they took off.</p><p>Now she only had one thing left to do before they let her go.</p><p>She took the vial from Tamaki's hand. It was full with some sort of yellowish clear liquid. She pulled out the cork holding the liquid inside. Slowly, she brought it to her lips. It didn't smell like anything. She drank it.</p><p>"good girl" Tamaki purred. He held out a hand, she took it and was lead to the center of the circle where the five other cloaked figures stood. The instructed her to lay down. She obeyed. </p><p>Her body began to feel as if it were on fire, her face started to sweat, and her fingers sporadically twitched. Something wasn't right.</p><p>Kyoya handed Tamaki a old looking dagger. She new what they were going to use it for. The all began chanting in a language she didn't understand, the candle flames grew brighter. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her white robes turned red with her own blood. The flames spread along the lines of the circle and grew higher with each word until they consumed her.</p><p>Then it stopped. The pain, the chanting, the heat. The fear.</p><p>It was peaceful. It was nice</p><p>Haruhi would stay here forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 8:59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fandom: attack on Titan<br/>Prompt: fluff<br/>Dialogue: "I thought you were someone else</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Eren Mikasa and Armin get separated in a crowd</li>
<li>Armin grabs someone by the arm thinking it was Mikasa</li>
<li>It was not</li>
<li>He apologizes</li>
<li>Eren calls out to him waving his arms in the air</li>
<li>He pushes past people to get to him</li>
<li>The need to find Mikasa</li>
<li>Mikasa ends up finding them</li>
<li>She sneaks up behind them and almost gives Armin a heart attack</li>
<li>They decide to leave the market</li>
<li>They go play in a field</li>
<li>They're chasing each other in a game of tag </li>
<li>They fall down on top of each other</li>
<li>They watch the clouds go by</li>
<li>Armin shows them how to make flower crowns</li>
<li>They make a shit ton</li>
<li>They play pretend</li>
<li>Mikasa is a princess </li>
<li>Eren is her knight</li>
<li>Armin is her royal advisor</li>
<li>They play till dark</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hagar gets cock blocked.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fandom: voltron: legendary defenders.<br/>prompt: demons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might use this for my other work, it started with a whisper. please don't take this seriously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls were dark and cold, obviously. It's a galra ship so you can already guess how creepy and horrible it is. Anyways, to catch you up on what's going on, here’s a quick recap: the team was responding to a distress signal that ended up being a trap. They were overwhelmed and separated. Lance being Lance sacrifices himself so pidge can get out safe. He’s got some self worth issues going on. Don't worry, that’s gonna be fixed sooner than later, you’ll see. The others were forced to retreat and leave lance behind. He is conveniently knocked out and wakes up alone in a cell wearing a prisoner uniform, which is honestly hot on him, not gonna lie. After a long time of waiting, the door slides open and some sentries drag him out and down the hall. Lance goes kicking and screaming but that just gives him a bunch of unnecessary bruises. Okie-dokie, all caught up now? Good!</p><p> </p><p>Now this scrawny bag of bones is strapped down to a table. Arms at his side and legs spread, and It’s a little, eh… suggestive… and makes him justifiably uncomfortable. Plus, the table is rudely colder than my dog's ball sack. The robot dudes leave the room and not even two seconds after the doors shut it opens again and two actually living bleeding galra walk in with what he’s guessing is a druid, if the robes are anything to go off of. Hint hint, it’s hagar. The two purple asshats march over to a console thingy and start pressing buttons and shit which makes other shit start to hum. The hagar’s bitchass walks over to him and stands beside the table and just stares at him like the creepy crawly she probably is. This is where shit starts to go down</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at, you old bag?” and now Lance is mocking the powerful magic lady that probably wants him deadTM… great… “never seen a prisoner before?” </p><p> </p><p>Obviously hagass didn’t think that was funny. Now things get a little gruesome, so the next few hours will be summarized by yours truly. Bagar is evil, we all know this by now. So for every weak comeback or insult or basically every time lance talks, he gets zapped. And every half hour the voltage is brought up. Any longer and he could actually die for reallzies. All the while hagyard is digging around in mister “the team will be fine without me”’s mind, and of course I can’t just sit around and let her. Rule #1 of some important book states that if the person you’re ‘possessing’ is getting mind fucked by some saggy old bag, you gotta do something about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo, what the frick-frack knick-knack paddy-whack do you think you’re doing?” Not-Lance snapped. Hagar screamed in frustration at being successfully cock-blocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” she screeched. “How could a weak, puny human block me out so perfectly?!”</p><p> </p><p>Now lets just say that the next few days where full of futile attempts at torture, frustration, screaming, and a shit ton of sass.  Long story short, by the sixth day, team voltron was able to pull off a successful rescue mission and got lance out of there. Shiro held lance up as they ran for the black lion, the others providing cover. Lance was too weak to move so I had to help out a bit, but once he was safe and headed for the castle of lions, I took my leave from his body and he predictably passed out. Now safe and far away from any nasty druids, lance was placed in a cryo-pod to heal fully. </p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up again he won't remember anything that happened while his body was possessed, so he’ll be left to wonder about those five days missing from his memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember to get yourself a bucket of kfc if youplan on driving into the river after visiting your abusive ex's grave.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>